From Darkness We Rise
by TrumpNerdy
Summary: Harry is close to death after a "lesson" his uncle wanted to teach him. He is visited by a mysterious being who claims to be able to completely heal Harry and give him powers that ensures he will never be hurt like that ever again. The catch? Harry will have to give up the Light, and join the Dark. When Harry accepts this being's help and turn's Dark, everything changes.


**Hi guy's! So this is my first Harry Potter fic. I haven't written anything in a very long time, so I'm sorry if this sucks, but the idea for this story came to me while I was at work (of all the places to get the urge to write, UGH….) and I really wanted to give it a shot! This is NOT a happy fic whatsoever, so if what you are looking for is fluff, you are reading the wrong story my friend!**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Graphic violence, Rape scene**

 **Please read and review! I would really love some input! Like I said, I haven't written in a while, so any criticism, good or bad, is GREATLY appreciated. I should also mention that I don't have a beta reviewing my work, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, only the wonderful J.K does. I am merely expanding on her wonderful world and characters!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Pain._ Terrible, gut-wrenching pain was what Harry Potter's first sensation was as the first light of dawn broke through the barred windows of his room. At first the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't remember how or why such pain was wracking his entire body, all his brain was registering was the blood in his mouth, the inability to take deep breaths without feeling like his entire chest was on fire, and the deep aching in his backside.

And then, like a freight train, the memories of the night before hit him.

 _"N-no, Uncle I'm sorry! Please, I promise I won't cause any more trouble for you! Please, don't!"_

 _Vernon snarled and slammed his fist into the side of Harry's head, "Oh, don't worry boy, I'm going to make sure you can't do_ anything _anymore."_

 _Harry was so disoriented from the hit to his head, it took a moment to register the meaning of his Uncle's words. When his brain finally caught up, it was too late to do anything; Vernon had begun to drag his already beaten and bruised body into Harry's abysmal bedroom and slammed the door closed._

 _"Now you're really going to be sorry. We never should have taken you in, knowing your freakish nature, but we did. And how do you repay us for everything we have had to deal with? YOU USE YOUR NONSENSE ON MY SON!" Vernon shouted, red faced and spittle flying._

 _"B-but Uncle, it wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything to Dudley, I s-swear. I'm not allowed to use magic-" Harry's eyes widened, and he abruptly stopped talking. As soon as he had said the word, he knew he was in for it, even worse than he already was._

 _Vernon's face turned purple and his cheeks and multiple chins began to tremble at the rage that was building up, "YOU_ DARE _USE THAT WORD, BOY! THAT IS IT! THIS ENDS NOW!"_

 _Harry had no time to react as blows descended upon him. He felt his nose crack and blood steadily pooled out of both nostrils. The hit caused him to fall onto the floor and he tried to crawl away from his Uncle, but it just seemed to make Vernon even more furious. The next thing Harry knew, a foot connected with his side, sending him flying across the small room, head cracking against his dresser._

 _Harry cried out in pain and curled into a ball, trying to shield his small body from the onslaught of punches and kicks. His vision was blurring and darkening and the pain started to dull. Harry had never looked forward to blacking out as much as he did in that moment._

 _Vernon, however, had other plans. As if he could sense the small boy about to pass out, he grabbed him roughly by his hair and yanked,_ hard _, causing Harry to cry out, and his body reawakened itself._

 _Vernon smirked down at his nephew, "Don't think you're getting off that easily_ boy _. I'm teaching you a lesson, and this lesson is far from over."_

 _Harry's entire body was shaking from dread and exhaustion. Never before had his Uncle beaten him this badly, and he said there was more to come…Harry didn't think his body could take much more. His broken nose was still leaking blood, multiple ribs must be broken by now, and his right eye was swollen shut. He was sure that if he looked in the mirror he wouldn't be able to recognize himself. And yet there was more to come…_

 _Vernon drug Harry by his hair to the middle to his bedroom floor. Everything was quiet for a few seconds; the only sounds were Harry's broken sobs and Vernon's harsh breaths. Then Harry heard the clink of a belt buckle being undone and the noise of a zipper being drawn down._

 _Harry's dread grew, until that was all he felt. His body trembled even more as Vernon ripped Harry's oversized trousers and pants off._

 _"P-please, Uncle Vernon! I p-p-promise that I will be good! P-please d-d-don't-"_

 _A hand cracked down onto his face, breaking Harry off mid-plea._

 _"Shut it Boy! You deserve this and more. I'm teaching you a lesson! I am showing you what a no good piece of shit you are! No one wants you, no one loves you and after this, no one_ ever will _!"_

 _Harry could never prepare himself for what came next. He felt like his entire body was being split open and set on fire. Pain as he had never experienced before gripped him, making him scream so loudly, his voice gave out. Tears poured from Harry's face as he felt his Uncle violate him. Slamming in and out, causing him so much pain, but all he could do was whimper._

 _"This is what you deserve boy. I'm making sure that you_ never _forget this lesson for as long as you live. You will carry this with you for the rest of your miserable, freakish life. No one will want you after this. You, ugh, will be alone, ugh, FOREVER!"_

 _Harry felt his Uncle tremble and then still. Vernon pulled himself out of his nephew and pulled up his trousers and pants, making sure everything was fastened. Looking down at the Freak, he snorted in disgust and delivered a swift kick to the boy's head, before opening the door and stepping out into the brightly lit hallway and slamming and locking the door behind him, leaving a broken boy lying motionless in the middle of the floor._

 **First chapter done! I'm sorry it's so short…I promise I will make the second chapter longer. So overall, what are your thoughts? Let me know, comments help keep me motivated!**


End file.
